Vive le marié !
by tookuni
Summary: Sasuke se marie avec Sakura, ses amis de beuverie viennent le voir et tentent de le persuader qu'il fait une connerie en lui rappelant quelques bons souvenirs. Une fic écrite certainement dans un moment d'égarement'. MAJ : Fic non éditée


Une petite song-fic délire, (Daniel Guichard a aussi des chansons super marantes).

**Titre** : Vive le marié

**Auteur** : tookuni

**Genre** : Song-fic, port'nawak, parodie…

**Disclaimer** : Si Sasuke était à moi il serait déjà de retour à Konoha et je lui aurai tellement bien botté les fesses qu'il aurait pas pu s'asseoir avant deux semaines Xd !

Les autres aussi sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est aussi sadique que les fanfikeurs…'

**Note** : Les pensées de celui que je torture, à savoir notre frigidaire à pattes préféré (XD merci Naht pour le surnom Xd !), alias Sasuke Uchiwa, sont en normal,

_la chanson en_ _italique_

**et le gras c'est pour l'intro**.

Enjoy !

**Vive le marié !**

La lalala ! La lalala ! La lalala lalalaaaaaaa !!!!! 

**Naruto et Kiba arrivèrent dans la grande salle en gueulant comme des putois, comme d'habitude… Ils étaient suivis de près par toute la bande des anciens chuunins. Tous les garçons étaient là, les filles étant venues en avance pour aider Sakura à mettre sa robe de mariée. Les senseis étaient déjà tous présents, sauf Kakashi bien entendu, et s'étaient avidement jetés sur le buffet, plus particulièrement sur les bouteilles de saké qu'ils avaient la délicatesse de verser dans des verres avant de boire.**

**Naruto regardait la fête, émerveillé, toujours bloquant l'entrée. Il salua le jeune homme brun en face de lui. Sasuke lui répondit en souriant…**

«_ Bien mon vieux y'en a du monde ! On est tous venus !_

Ouais, tous, ils sont tous là, avec du champagne, des cadeaux, tout est décoré de blanc et il y a plein de monde partout ! Ignoble pour moi…

_Et de seconde en seconde, y'en a de plus en plus !_

C'est vrai, c'est incroyable, les parents de Sakura doivent vraiment avoir beaucoup de relations, moi je supporte pas…

T'es quand même un peu livide 

C'est un peu normal baka ! Un jour comme celui là ! Je me sens mal… Je me pose des questions !

T'a l'air fatigué… 

Un peu, vu la nuit qu'elle m'a fait passer, surtout que j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça !

Dans ton costume t'es splendide ! 

C'est vrai ? Moi je me trouvais plutôt ridicule…Moi… Ridicule ?! Au secours…O.O Au moins il me rassure, mais qu'est-ce qu'on se sens mal dans ce truc… Une horreur ! Ca gratte de partout…Ca serre…'

Et vive le marié ! 

Ouais, c'est gentil Naruto, t'es un pote. C'est toi que je devrais épouser ! '

Il est encore temps pour toi 

_de venir avec nous !_

Tsss mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je me marie moi ! Je peux pas m'en aller ! Quoi que… ça me dirais bien…Je me sens tellement mal ici… C'est vrai qu'il est encore temps, après, je peux plus reculer… Mais bon, peut-être qu'ils m'envient un peu eux !

Shikamaru me sourit d'un air malicieux, lui qui ne sais toujours pas comment se déclarer à Temari ; Naruto et Kiba continuent de se disputer Hinata et ils ont toutes les filles du village après eux, moi, depuis qu'on sait que j'épouse Sakura, on me fou la paix… Tiens, Neji rigole ! C'est devenu un vrai coureur de jupons depuis qu'il s'est décoincé ! Il console toutes les filles qui ne plaisent pas à Naruto et Kiba ! Mais il est instable… Je ne parle pas de Lee qui se prends toujours des vestes monumentales… Et puis il y a aussi Gaara et Kankuro qui se font toutes les filles qu'ils veulent. Gaara sourit aussi. Kankuro dit qu'ici on ne risque pas de trouver une fille avec qui finir la soirée…Trop coincées… Héhé, y'a que moi qui y aurais droit ce soir ! Xd

Surtout surtout ne crois pas 

_que l'on soit jaloux_

A bon ?! C'est pas ça ? Bah pourtant…

Il est encore temps pour toi 

_de venir avec nous_

Mais pourquoi ? Je sais bien que je suis pas à l'aise ici, que je voudrais bien me barrer avec eux mais…

_Marie toi une autre fois_

_et viens boire un coup !_

Ouais, de ce point de vue là, ça peut se faire… On peut attendre encore un peu… Surtout si elle survit au fait que je la lâche à ce moment là ! Mais je peux pas lui faire ça…

Bien sur la mariée est belle 

_Mais ça ne change rien_

Ouais, elle est belle mais elle l'a toujours été alors…

Y'a ta belle mère qui t'appelle 

_Tiens ! Ca commence bien !_

Oh non pas elle ! O.O

_T'a même pas encore dis « Oui »_

_Qu'elle est derrière toi !_

Ca tu l'a dit ! 'la supporte plus cette femme ! Elle est bien gentille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde des fois… --'

_C'est pas nous qu'avons choisit !_

_La vie c'est comme ça !_

Mouais, n'empèche que quand je leur ai demandé leur avis ils m'ont dit de foncer ces batards ! J'aurais jamais du les écouter ! Si c'était pour me faire une crasse c'est pas drôle ! Mais bon, sans ça la vie, ça serait pas drôle, justement…

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous !_

Tsss mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je me marie moi ! Je peux pas m'en aller ! Quoi que… ça me dirais bien… C'est vrai qu'il est encore temps, après, je peux plus reculer… Mais bon, peut-être qu'ils m'envient un peu ! Question relations d'amour, eux…

_Surtout, surtout ne crois pas_

_que l'on soit jaloux_

Ouais, ça va, je vous connais, la seule raison pour laquelle vous pourriez être jaloux de moi c'est que je suis passé ANBU hier ! Même pas pu fêter ça à cause de ce foutu mariage… T.T

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous_

Ca serait l'occasion ! Je vais me laisser tenter moi…

Marie toi une autre fois 

_et viens boire un coup !_

C'est qu'il est vraiment convaincant ce Naruto ! J'en ai plus que marre d'être ici, moi les relations sociales, c'est pas mon truc… Et puis, je tiens pas l'alcool, pourrais même pas boire sinon vais faire des conneries ! Pas drôle… j'ai bien envie de me casser avec eux faire la tournée des bars moi…

Si tu connaissait la peine 

La peine ?

_qu'il y'a dans nos cœurs_

Sont malheureux parce que je me marie ??! O.O

_de te voir porter des chaînes_

Ah ok. Je comprends mieux… --'

_tu parles d'un malheur !_

Ouais, ça tu l'a dit. Vous, vous êtes libres comme l'air… Moi ça va changer… Enfin, ça va être pire qu'avant surtout. Elle va vraiment croire que je lui appartient… Bon, c'est vrai, je peux rien lui refuser, mais pendant qu'elle est pas là, je peux peut-être m'éclipser…

Sans toi elles seront sans charme 

Les filles ? Quand même z'êtes tous beaux gosses, z'avez pas besoin de moi pour attirer les nanas !

Toutes nos virées ! 

Ah… Je me disait aussi… M'en parlez pas, ça va me manquer…

Et le premier qui ressort la fois où je me suis tapé un strip-tease dans un boite gay, complètement bourré, avec tous les mecs qui me mataient je le bute ! èé

Pareil pour la fois où j'ai décidé de rouler une pelle à toutes les personnes présentes pour voir si y'en avait une qui m'aimait parce que je m'étais disputé avec Sakura ! Naruto avait bu trois fois plus que moi et il était pas frais non plus si bien qu'il a répondu au patin en question, Neji s'était fait jeter par trois filles au cours de la soirée et en avait trop marre alors du coup il s'est aussi consolé avec moi… Lendemain matin, réveil chez Naruto, gueule de bois pas possible, impossible de s'asseoir sur quoi que ce soit sans crier… Neji quasiment le même état… Il paraît que c'était la nuit la plus torride qu'on jamais passé…Enfin, d'après le dernier tome d'Icha Icha Tactics et Kiba et Shino qui ont abandonné leurs conquètes à Lee et Choji pour nous espionner… --

Je ne veux même pas parler de la fois où, toujours bourré, j'ai fini tabassé par Gaara parce que je voulais lui piquer sa copine…'

Ni de la fois où j'ai détruit, en accord avec Lee, trois bars consécutifs sans raison apparente,

De la fois où j'ai séduis Ino avec Shikamaru (si jamais Sakura et Temari apprennent ça ont est morts tous les deux…), lendemain heu… Shika est rentré chez lui pour s'écrouler dans son lit et il a dormi trois jours d'affilée, Ino a été obligée de squatter chez moi pendant deux jours pour pas avoir à se balader dans la rue avec cette dégaine, et moi bah… gueule de bois insupportable… Comme d'hab.

Mais qu'est-ce que je les adore ces gueules de bois !

Et oh non ! Pas celle là ! Opération séduction des senseis… Kurenai et Anko ne s'en sont toujours pas remises… Depuis, la première cours toujours après Kiba et la seconde à jeté son dévolu sur Naruto… Les pauvres… Une folle de sexe et une psychopathe… Mais ça a l'air de plaire à Kiba…

Et il y a aussi la fois où on à dragué la Godaime… Squattage de ma baraque pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer, bourrage de gueule et apprentissage et redécouverte du kamasutra édition collector… Tsunade a du bouffer des pillules militaires pendant une semaine pour assumer son rôle d'Hokage et Sakura m'a dit qu'elle était devenue vraiment bizarre parce qu'elle ne voulait plus s'asseoir… Nous ? Menacés de mort, si jamais une seule personne apprend ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, on peut dire adieu aux bijoux de famille, à ce qu'elle a dit…' Glurps…

Tiens ! Regarde un peu nos larmes ! 

De rire nan ? Les en ils ont pensé à la même chose que moi ! èé

Et vive le marié ! 

Tu parles d'un marié !' Merci quand même usuratonkatchi…

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous !_

Ouais, je sais pas…

_Surtout surtout ne crois pas_

_que l'on soit jaloux_

Mais nan, je vous connais…

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous_

Mais…c'est que…

_Marie toi une autre fois_

_Aller, pense à nous !_

Bien sûr que je pense à vous !

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous !_

Avec plaisir…

_Surtout surtout ne crois pas_

_que l'on soit jaloux_

Tss 'vous connais trop bien !

_Il est encore temps pour toi_

_de venir avec nous_

Ok, on va traîner dans les quartiers du nord ?

_Marie toi une autre fois_

_et viens boire un coup !_

Ouais, j'ai le temps !

Allez ! Allons faire la fête ! Une vraie fête ! A un de ces jours Sakura !

OWARI

Tookuni mort de rire : arf arf arf !!!! XDXDXD Pauvre Sakura ! Dis moi Saské, je savais pas tout ça moi XD !

Naruto fais un clin d'œil aux autres : Et encore ! Ca c'est que la surface de l'iceberg !

Sasuke choqué à vie : O.O Je me marie avec Sakura ??!!

Tookuni :Vi.

Sasuke sur le cul : Je fais la tournée des bars ??!!

Tookuni : Vi.

Sasuke fais un arrêt cardiaque : Je… Je… orgzrq 'vec Naruto et Neji ??!! O.O

Tookuni, Naruto et Neji en cœur : Viiiiiiiii.

Sasuke mort sur le coup : …

Tookuni : Yattaaaaaa on a trouvé le moyen de le tuer !!!!!! XD

Les autres : T'a pas autre chose à faire que de le martyriser ??!!

Tookuni réfléchit longuement : Si ! J'ai plein d'autres fics à faire !!!! Gniark !

Les autres : Glurps…

Tookuni commence à délirer : bah, j'en ai des déprimantes, j'en ai des bizarres, j'en ai des délirantes pas nettes, j'en ai des… Euh… Qu'est que … Ba kè ki n'ya ???

Tous les persos de Naruto réunis : ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!! èé

Tookuni a peur : Bon, je crois que l'auteur va être momentanément absent, alors profitez-en pour mettre des reviews et pis je reviens quand j'ai fini de me faire courser par ces fous furieux '. A plus !


End file.
